Babs Seed
Para a canção de mesmo nome, veja Babs Seed (canção) Babs Seed é uma pônei terrestre em idade escolar. Ela é prima de Apple Bloom. Ela é uma ex-membro das Cutie Mark Crusaders, tendo obtido uma cutie mark de um par de tesouras. Seu nome é um trocadilho com "bad seed" (semente ruim, maçã podre para ser exato), o que denota um indivíduo, geralmente um membro da família, que se comporta de forma rude e muitas vezes traz infelicidade para os outros. Personalidade Quando apareceu pela primeira vez, Babs Seed foi tímida e calma. No entanto, para evitar sofrer bullying, ela age de forma agressiva com Apple Bloom e suas amigas. Depois de ser salva pelas Cutie Mark Crusaders, que abortam sua chance de retaliação, ela volta ao normal e é perdoada. Ela ainda as protegem da intimidação de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. Ela tem o hábito de soprar sua crina, e, anteriormente, tinha o hábito de cobrir seu flanco com sua cauda quando lembrava que não tinha cutie mark. Representação na série Uma Maçã Ruim Babs Seed aparece pela primeira vez no episódio Uma Maçã Ruim. Ela chega na Estação de Trem de Ponyville, onde Apple Bloom a apresenta para as outras Cutie Mark Crusaders, que, em seguida, mostram seu clube e o carro alegórico de abóbora gigante para o Desfile da Colheita de Verão. Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon chegam logo depois e repreendem Babs por não ter uma cutie mark, e ela parece estar auto-consciente sobre. Babs muitas vezes cobre o flanco em branco com sua cauda curta, como se tivesse uma cutie mark. Em última análise, Babs começa a tirar sarro das Cutie Mark Crusaders, destrói a abóbora do grupo, e se junta a Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara elogia a "atitude de cidade grande" de Babs. Babs, em seguida, passa a maior parte de seu tempo atormentando as crusaders, que ficam com medo de serem "delatoras" se contarem a Applejack. Na canção "Babs Seed", Babs persegue e intimida as Cutie Mark Crusaders, que estão fazendo o seu melhor para evitá-la. De volta ao Rancho Maçã Doce, Babs dorme na cama de Apple Bloom, forçando sua prima dormir em uma cama de feno com um cobertor de jornal. Mais tarde, ela rouba a casa na árvore das Cutie Mark Crusaders, transformando-a em um ponto de encontro para Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. As crusaders resolvem se vingar e, secretamente, reconstroem o carro alegórico na noite antes do Desfile da Colheita de Verão. No dia do desfile, Babs é atraída com sucesso para o carro alegórico armadilhado e começa a andar com ele na rua. As crusaders ficam horrorizadas ao descobrir a partir de Applejack que Babs foi intimidada em Manehattan por não ter sua cutie mark, razão pela qual ela mesma virou bully, para evitar ser vítima novamente. Depois de Babs ser resgatada do carro sabotado, as quatro fazem as pazes, e Babs se une as Cutie Mark Crusaders, tornando-se o quarto membro oficial das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Na estação de trem, ela diz a Applejack que ela vai falar com sua irmã mais velha sobre o bullying quando ela voltar para Manehattan. Babs também promete iniciar uma filial em Manehattan das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Antes de embarcar no trem, ela aumenta o tom com Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon, quando começam a intimidar as crusaders novamente. Ela consegue subjugá-las de forma eficaz, o que faz Sweetie Belle chamar ela de uma verdadeira "Semente Ruim" (no bom sentido). Reunião da Família Apple Babs faz sua segunda aparição em Reunião da Família Apple. Apple Bloom fica muito feliz por ela comparecer a reunião, e as duas se cumprimentam com um abraço na chegada, cada uma chamando a outra de "prima favorita". As duas começam a conversar sobre a nova escola de Babs, mas Applejack interrompe para competirem numa pista de obstáculos. Elas tentam durante cada etapa da corrida conversarem (Babs diz que tem feito progresso recrutando potros para a filial das crusaders em Manehattan), mas o esforço para fazerem as atividades as deixam incapazes de conversarem direito. Após a corrida, elas tentam conversar em particular, até Applejack as levarem para o passeio de feno, durante a qual Babs expressa admiração ao ver verdadeiros morcegos frugívoros pela primeira vez. Após o celeiro ser destruído, por conta dos morcegos, Babs ajuda com a criação do novo e, como toda a família, participa da foto. Enquanto os parentes começam a partir de volta para casa, ela e Apple Bloom expressam entusiasmo sobre a próxima reunião da família, embora ambos concordam que eles devem encontrar-se antes disso. Alegrias e Tristezas Em Alegrias e Tristezas, Babs Seed escreve uma carta para a Apple Bloom afirmando que ela recebeu sua cutie mark - uma tesoura, seu talento especial tendo sido prenunciado no final de Friends Forever edição 13. Como resultado, Scootaloo afirma que Babs não é mais um membro das Crusaders. Babs também aparece nas fotos modificadas a partir da reunião de família da Apple durante o terceiro pesadelo da Apple Bloom. O Mapa de Manehattan Em O Mapa de Manehattan, ela aparece como pônei de fundo caminhando com Tia Orange. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb|Babs Seed nos quadrinhosNos quadrinhos IDW ' My Little Pony: A amizade é Mágica, Babs Sedd aparece na página 12 do Issue # 8 Nightmare Forces in Ponyville. No arco Manehattan Mysteries que se estende por Issues # 21 e # 22 , Babs ajuda na limpeza do nome de Trixie quando ela é falsamente acusada de roubo de jóias. Ela faz amizade com Trixie e, eventualmente, resolve o mistério da identidade do verdadeiro ladrão. Na edição # 32, Babs aparece na página 10. No My Little Pony Micro-Series, Babs aparece na tampa A da edição # 6. No My Little Pony: Friends Forever, Babs aparece na página 2 da edição # 2 vaiando a tentativa de Apple Blomm em comédia e na página 3 da edição # 9 como uma participante de AppleCon 45. Na edição # 13, Babs passa o dia em Manehattan com Rarity, mas as duas não compartilham quaisquer interesses comuns. Rarity acaba aprendendo a aceitar as diferenças de Babs, e as duas vão para ver um jogo de patinação. Babs manifesta interesse em cortes de cabelo "cool", prenunciando mais tarde sua cutie mark. Em My Little Pony Anual 2013, a equivalente humana de Babs aparece como uma estudante em Canterlot High. Embora a pônei Babs é uma potra da mesma idade que a Apple Bloom, Babs humana parece ser da mesma idade que Applejack. Versões diferentes Outras descrições Elements of Harmony guidebook ''BABS SEED é uma Apple prima de Manehattan e a mais nova membro das Cutie Mark Crusaders.'' HubNetwork.com Esta pônei da cidade grande começa como uma valentona, provocando Apple Bloom e suas amigas que não tem cutie marks. Mas quando elas percebem que Babs foi descriminada em Manehattan por não ter sua própria Cutie Mark, eles perdoá-la e estendem o casco de amizade. Agora Babs é o quarto membro Cutie Mark Crusaders. My Little Pony (jogo pra celular) Babs Seed é uma personagem disponível no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Ela foi adicionada à versão iOS do jogo em 4 de junho de 2014, para a versão Android do jogo em 10 de de junho de 2014. Descrição no jogo Um prima da Apple Bloom, Babs Seed tinha aprendido uma lição valiosa sobre amizade e está pensando sobre a criação de uma afiliação em Manehattan das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Mercadoria Em 21 de Novembro de 2012, GetGlue lançou uma etiqueta que descreve Babs Seed com Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon, que estava disponível por um tempo limitado. Babs Seed aparece no projeto-fã de WeLoveFine "Apple Family Portrait" e é mostrada em Acidfree. Uma mini-figura de Babs é embalada em uma das quatro histórias com acessórios como parte da coleção Friendship is Magic. Aparições Terceira Temporada Quinta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências en:Babs Seed Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Cutie Mark Crusaders Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Potros Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Família Apple Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos